Kevin
Kevin Rahubdard is a main character in New Frontier ''and a recurring character in ''Renaissance. He is the former Archduke of the kingdom of Tomorrowland and vehemently opposes assimilation into the Virtual Magic Kingdom. He made his first appearance in the second episode of the fifth season, "The Intern." The Archduke is primarily conjured from producer imagination, though elements of his personality are borrowed from renowned dictators. However, he is based on VMK_Kevin. Appearances ''New Frontier'' The Archduke made his first appearance in the second episode, "The Intern" when he denied the Virtual Magic Kingdom's first offer of assimilation. He harbors an abhorrence for his Viceroys, the leaders of the different subsections of Tomorrowland. He is shown to have failing health, but a zealous fervor for the Cases. The Archduke returned in "The Case" when his love affair with Cherry was revealed. The two plan to use Simon for something, though it was unspecified what. He calls Cherry "his cherub." In "The Itinerary," the Archduke was revealed to have some relationship to Xerxes. His illness was also briefly explored; he is crippled and uses a wheelchair. His armchair serves as a form of therapy, though it does not work. Evidence in later episodes suggests that the Archduke suffers from a severe form of crippling tuberculosis. Cherry, while still pretending to be in love with Simon, accidentally saw Marie with Simon and had him arrested. A Case was issued against him, though the Archduke was unable to bring himself to convict him. Meanwhile, VMK, under the head of President-appoint Grace, declared war on Tomorrowland. Thus, the Archduke had to juggle both Simon's Case and the War at hand. Cherry later forged his signature and had Simon exiled. In "The Archduke," he suffers a head injury and has a flashback to his childhood. His name was not revealed, though he was called by his family "Commander." He was wheelchair-bound and jealous of the agile world around him. His frustration led him to his determination to rule Tomorrowland one day. In "The Colors," Ren has a flashback to his childhood, to the same day as the flashback seen in the previous episode. Therefore, it is said that Ren and Olivia are the twin siblings of The Archduke and that he is Xerxes. The Archduke, angered by the persecution he suffers as a crippled child, vows revenge on the government of Tomorrowland, much to Ren's worry. When he confides in his parents, Ren accidentally lets The Archduke overhear. It is suggested that the events of his childhood turned him into the person he is. In "The Fall of the Cult of Gallifrey," the Archduke killed his father and injured Ren with a gunshot wound that caused his future brain hemorrhaging. While confronting his mother, it was revealed his real name is Kevin. The Archduke lost the War in "The Victory" and was subsequently arrested. However, he was aided in escape by Cherry. The Viceroys later professed loyalty to him, blaming Xerxes for distorting the relationship. He was almost killed in "The Orphan," when Simon put poison in his water. After protesting that he had any role in the death of Simon's parents, Simon agrees to find a cure. Kevin was revealed to be very good friends with Byron Morgan. In "The Army," Kevin was reunited with his sister and learned of the death of his brother. Olivia determined that the poison on the Archduke had failed and they set off for VMK to find their mother. After much anticipating, Kevin was revealed as the assassin for Nutty and Grant, acting for Xerxes (Grace). He leaves with Cherry to start a peaceful life, but is killed by Grace. However, the poison administered to him was revealed in "Something Cool" to be the Necromancer's doing and thus revives him. ''Renaissance'' Kevin is resurrected shortly after death and begins to trek through Tomorrowland. The capsule given to him by Simon causes him to emit a glow from his neck and his voice is that of the Necromancer's. He is not his true self, acting more like a ferocious and uncontrollable beast. He is immune to bullets. When attacked by SPECKLE, he leapt out a window. He played in the Game in the finale, but not much is said about what happened to him. His body is taken to his mother and sister. Character Namesake The Archduke's real name been revealed to be Kevin. His childhood nickname was Commander. His VMK counterpart is VMK_Kevin. The exact title he would possess was put through several tests, including a poll from the public. Other options included Vicar, Lord, Duke, and Count. The last two options, Baron and Archduke, were put to a public poll, with Archduke receiving the majority of votes. Trivia *In "The Case", there were several lines in which the Archduke was listed as "pacing." However, because he was previously stated as having failing health, this would not be right. These lines were rectified before broadcast. *The Archduke was originally intended to have a more direct, involved, and close relationship with his Viceroys. This was later changed, though the reason has yet to be revealed. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:New Frontier Characters Category:Renaissance Characters